<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【千翠】Yours-lattice by lattice20190107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336744">【千翠】Yours-lattice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107'>lattice20190107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【千翠】Yours-lattice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【千翠】Yours-lattice</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd box">
    <h1 class="m-ttl">
					<a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a>
				</h1>
    <ul class="m-nav">
					<li><a class="level1" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr">私信</a></li>
					
					
					<li><a class="level1" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>

					
					<li class="m-subnav">
						<a class="level1" href="#">更多</a>
						<ul class="m-dpw">
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/">子博2</a></li>
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/">子博1</a></li>
							
							<li class="lnkcstm"><a class="customlink" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp">UAPP</a></li>
							
						</ul>
					</li>
					
				</ul>
  </div>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-mn">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-mnc box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-postdtl">
            <p></p>
            <div class="m-post m-post-txt">
              <p></p>
              <div class="postinner">
                <p></p>
                <div class="ct">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="ctc box">
                    <h2 class="ttl">
                      <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e6a5371">【千翠】Yours</a>
                    </h2>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="txtcont">
                      <p>
                        <b>守泽千秋×高峯翠</b>
                      </p>
                      <p>
                        <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9">个人作品归档【千翠】</a>
                      </p>
                      <p>题目来自昨天修改时听的 <a href="https://music.163.com/#/song?id=444058647">Yours - DJ OKAWARI</a></p>
                      <p>原稿是去年八月初或八月中旬，总之是入坑一周时写成的。当时嫌弃字数少（）以及担心对千秋，翠翠，千翠的了解不到位，写好后不敢发。这几天雨停后出了太阳，心血来潮开电脑修改发出来，有人喜欢的话就最好啦。</p>
                      <p>有对千秋过去的揣测与臆想，随时存在被官方打脸的可能。</p>
                      <p>大概是两人刚认识两星期，还是hin纯正的前后辈关系，没什么特别的剧情（每次都</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>千翠真好，我爱他们。</p>
                      <p>去年八月以及如今。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>祝阅读愉快w<br/><br/></p>
                      <p>------------------分割线------------------<br/><br/></p>
                      <p>
                        <b>Yours</b>
                      </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>by lattice</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>当翠醒来时，落日已近西斜。新绿点点一如既往，而缀于其中增添了别样缤纷的明快色调。旁侧窗帘只是虚掩，四下是无人的寂静。薄纱材质难挡日光，黑板水痕犹在，瓷砖映出人影，桌椅整齐排列——五点三十分的傍晚，春末夏初或春意正浓。不远处山与海皆做好暗夜将至的预备，浮于空气的热浪是夕阳的昭告。</p>
                      <p>半边身子僵着，胳膊压得生疼，疲惫未缓解半分。翠暗自后悔，而这由不得他。铃声落下那刻，笔从手中滑落至地。直至四处重归岑寂，桌椅挪动轻微声响，说笑打闹亦为催眠调。日光被窗帘剪得细碎，簌簌落至发梢，稍有一动便会滑至地面，余晖便源源不断补充而来。协同入室的微风是春之咏叹调的伴奏——早不如往日彻骨，触及肌肤如母亲轻吻，淡如水的香气是大自然的馈赠。</p>
                      <p>身上多了层衣料的重量，翠也因此而醒。朦胧睁眼时前辈已坐于前方桌旁。洗得发白的冬季校服内衬，若有若无的肥皂香。此刻是如此，汗津津一片才更为惯常。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“抱歉高峯，虽然并非有意，但还是把你弄醒了。话虽如此，是该回家了？”</p>
                      <p>有意或是无意，翠记起这位前辈是来接他一同回家的——似乎并非顺路。自初见便粘过来的大麻烦，叉腰大笑的大嗓门吵得发晕，粘人又强势，无论如何难摆脱开。是盛夏之日扑面而来的毒辣炽阳，灿烂而不留情面。什么篮球部，什么正义的同伴，初次见面时果断拒绝就好了，有时翠会这样想。春末盛夏以梅雨为过渡，阳光便摇身一变为稀缺的珍宝。于翠注视下那人回头，笑容略微不自然。平心而论即便已相识近半月，实际依旧还是生疏。</p>
                      <p>“高峯可能不清楚，放课后留校被门老师发现会很麻烦呐。还有我之前对你说过，趴在桌上睡觉容易着凉。”</p>
                      <p>“对不起守泽前辈，今天又让你等了好久……？守泽前辈完全没必要每天这样，我又不是小孩子。而且逃课什么的……”</p>
                      <p>更麻烦。</p>
                      <p>他打断千秋的絮叨，同时明白这不起任何作用。“不用了”，“好想死”，“请容我拒绝”，不知重复多少次。所以大概是来自太阳的强大引力——表现于身体力行而非口头。</p>
                      <p>“谢谢前辈，我其实不冷。这样每天陪着我，也会耽误前辈的时间吧？原本放课后的闲暇可以打篮球什么的……”</p>
                      <p>“高峯是温柔的孩子呢，关照后辈是前辈的义务不是吗！想打篮球的话，随时奉陪！什么时候我们来一场，这周末怎么样？”</p>
                      <p>翠从未认为自己与“温柔”二字沾边。时常是话出口再难挽回，那人于眉宇间偶尔显露出受伤的神色。于翠后悔自责的前一秒，他又收敛神情开怀大笑。</p>
                      <p>“哈哈哈哈，是对我的考验嘛高峯！别看我这样，我也是会受伤的！</p>
                      <p>突如其来的火热拥抱将愧疚化为乌有。话虽如此，翠下次会稍加注意措辞。如果这暂且算是温柔的一种……</p>
                      <p>但有些事还是请容我拒绝吧，翠咬紧牙关。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“周末的话，吉祥物动画更重要些……抱歉。”</p>
                      <p>短暂沉默中尴尬在滋生。无非换个时间，拒绝其实无效。翠再度趴回桌面，太阳的一侧已与海面相贴，激荡而出的斑驳光影于海面晕染开来，随风扬开一圈一片。树木色调层叠点缀充斥于窗，如要欣赏还需坐起以至站起。</p>
                      <p>“高峯还能再睡大概十五分钟。春困秋乏嘛，我理解的。安心睡吧，到时间我会叫你。”</p>
                      <p>千秋起身行至窗边，手撑窗沿，绷带是崭新——旧伤未去又添新伤。起初翠隐约担心，两周后无可奈何。哈哈大笑讲着伤痕是英雄的象征，而世间怎会存在未曾负伤的英雄，相比于心灵重击，些微刮蹭不必提及。仅两周的耳濡目染，翠尚未深入理解他口中“英雄”的内在涵义，直觉总会迎来这天，与之相伴的复杂情愫足以让他忧郁一段时间了。</p>
                      <p>而那必定是后话。千秋开启窗户，靠近窗沿的一切皆沾染上日暮时分独有的斑斓色调。翠瞥见棕色发梢与风共舞，湛蓝海面几近柔化。轻抚面颊鼻翼，风势大却柔。涌入室内携带有海水湿气，却又是不科学的，似于初夏的温热。</p>
                      <p>“高峯是睡不着吗？没关系，换作我大概也是。”</p>
                      <p>余光里，千秋视线未曾离开窗外之景，却不囿于某一处。说是欣赏风景，却难融入其中。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>“是我两年前的教室，怀揣梦想并为之付诸行动的第一站。起初并不是我的座位，这里风景绝佳，初春至隆冬景象皆不同，看见落日总会很放松。有想过个头再高些能够调整座位，后来个子真的高起来，但发生了一些事……那以后渐渐没有看风景的心情了。”</p>
                      <p>言语有一秒的迟滞。</p>
                      <p>不讲没关系，一定要说也不用急于此刻。翠有些想让他明白，或是直接言语劝慰，当然后者难做到。假若起初是发自内心的断然拒绝，每日相伴又从何而来。仍不算熟悉的路途，夕阳拉长的身影相伴而行。双肩包与斜挎包，一人滔滔不绝另一人偶尔应和。部活训练皆为一同，短暂时光中早晚安是共享。幸好千秋再明白不过，换言之翠不擅言辞并无妨。</p>
                      <p>“……不如说，是因为后来逐渐忙碌起来了！不再只肩负自己一人的梦想，责任重起来其余无暇顾及。这样看风景，难得的放松，是真的久违了。”</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>最后一抹光线湮没入海的那刻，翠忆起千秋对他的第一个称呼。“那边的大个子一年生”，倘若加快脚步未回头，遑论观赏日落，一切故事自然是不会上演。那是翠人生中第十五个春季，即将迎来梅雨连绵不绝。相遇与离别皆孕育于其中，他注定还要目睹数不清次数的夕阳。而于冰雪封路之时思绪流连，或数年后一同回溯，书包随意放于桌上，签名篮球置于一旁。十五岁的他身披前辈的制服外套，头枕胳膊聆听海面落日交叠重奏；与此同时，大他两岁的前辈立于窗前手撑窗沿，窗帘领带随风微拂。制服内衬敞开两颗纽扣，落日余晖悉数挥洒，面颊喉结至锁骨均染金黄，石榴石般眼眸清澈闪耀。</p>
                      <p>“总之，谢谢你，高峯。”</p>
                      <p>笑颜灿烂而释怀。眉头舒展开来，嘴角略微上扬。此情此境说不出好在哪里，也没什么不好。</p>
                      <p>只是耗费了约十五分钟的时光，略微有些镌刻于心上。</p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p> </p>
                      <p>Fin.</p>
                      <p> <br/><br/><br/></p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="m-info box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>												<a class="tag" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0">#千翠</a></p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p><br/>												<a class="date" href="#">2017-02-25</a><br/>												<a class="cmt" href="#">评论：2</a><br/>												<a class="hot" href="#">热度：53</a></p>
                    <p>												</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="m-pager m-pager-dtl box">
            <p><br/>								<a class="prev" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e9e6421"><span class="arr">←</span>上一篇</a><br/>								<a class="next" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e32722d">下一篇<span class="arr">→</span></a><br/>							</p>
          </div>
          <div class="m-cmthot">
            <p></p>
            <div class="cmthotc">
              <p></p>
              <div class="m-cmt">
                <p></p>
                <div class="box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="nctitle">
                    <p>评论(2)</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="m-hot">
                <p></p>
                <div class="box">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="nctitle">
                    <p>热度(53)</p>
                  </div>
                  <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共1人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youlitu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youlitu.lofter.com/">又力兔-暂退</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yueguangdesinianxinzhongdemengxiang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yueguangdesinianxinzhongdemengxiang.lofter.com/">月光的思念，心中的梦想</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/">缘分_复健中</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hua-cai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hua-cai.lofter.com/">苏景（叫我花菜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://a0953668319.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://a0953668319.lofter.com/">噬怯</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/">貴方の名前</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/">万物杂记</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/">万物杂记</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://monuokuma.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://monuokuma.lofter.com/">莫诺kuma</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/">又迷川</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://obitio.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://obitio.lofter.com/">苦昼短</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://75208790.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://75208790.lofter.com/">🍡</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://75208790.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://75208790.lofter.com/">🍡</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/">断雲雲江上月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/">snowglobe</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/">snowglobe</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ml-0225.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ml-0225.lofter.com/">-終結世界-</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://the-last-ghost.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://the-last-ghost.lofter.com/">二氧化硅</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kuilialways.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kuilialways.lofter.com/">葵莉always</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://2781275809.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://2781275809.lofter.com/">竹雨飒飒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://seaofserenity.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://seaofserenity.lofter.com/">Sea of Serenity</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://piaom.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://piaom.lofter.com/">飘渺孤影</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://candycarol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://candycarol.lofter.com/">TEA.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qh-yuraki.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qh-yuraki.lofter.com/">qh-yuraki</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/">不道情长</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kinkosomaru.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kinkosomaru.lofter.com/">安染</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://midoritakamine.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://midoritakamine.lofter.com/">若里春名</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://01296185.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://01296185.lofter.com/">0°</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://vivalasport.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://vivalasport.lofter.com/">新华字典</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yonse.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yonse.lofter.com/">四雪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zheshiyizhituanzi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zheshiyizhituanzi.lofter.com/">雪墨染</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://rl1097.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://rl1097.lofter.com/">KDDDDDDD!!</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://geezhiyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://geezhiyu.lofter.com/">阿格Lucia</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://arashinaru0303.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://arashinaru0303.lofter.com/">Arabella</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://arashinaru0303.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://arashinaru0303.lofter.com/">Arabella</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shuaizhaozhao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shuaizhaozhao.lofter.com/">Yu</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shuaizhaozhao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shuaizhaozhao.lofter.com/">Yu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://cj235685.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cj235685.lofter.com/">手套今天吃到粮了吗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hoshimichan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hoshimichan.lofter.com/">没人了</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://minny12.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://minny12.lofter.com/">罐頭裡的小小曉魚</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/">園園長長長</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/">園園長長長</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://woshixiaxiaowa.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://woshixiaxiaowa.lofter.com/">夜 空 调 味 剂💫</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1480496251.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1480496251.lofter.com/">水产生物厌恶者</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://aya-kamenashi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://aya-kamenashi.lofter.com/">龟梨千郁-爱甜点爱岚岚</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://aya-kamenashi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://aya-kamenashi.lofter.com/">龟梨千郁-爱甜点爱岚岚</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note reblog">
			<a href="https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/">mdrmajikawaii</a>
					从
					<a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a>
					转载了此文字
					
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/">mdrmajikawaii</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/">mdrmajikawaii</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="g-sd">
        <p></p>
        <div class="g-sdc box">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-about">
            <p><br/>								<a class="hdimg img" href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">
									
								</a></p>
            <p class="cont">石原里辣本辣</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-ft">
    <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/">lattice</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>